Trollhunting
by Robert Teague
Summary: The Hunter Trolls in the protected region near Magix are acting strangely, so Tecna and Sapphire team up on a mission to discover what's going on with them.
1. Chapter 1

Trollhunting

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of Winx club and Trollz fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Chapter One

On the side table by the bed, Sapphire Trollzawa's spell phone began playing the classical piece she used as a ring tone. The blue-haired troll girl had been sound asleep until that moment. She reached over and groped around until she found the offending piece of technology.

"H'lo?" she said, sitting up and wiping at her eyes.

"Hello, Sapphire?" said an unfamiliar female voice.

"Yeah..." she answered, still mostly asleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" said the other.

"Uh huh." She was letting herself slide back toward sleep, wanting to end this rather one-sided conversation quickly. Maybe whoever this was would get the hint.

"But isn't it nearly eight in the morning?" said the voice, now a bit worried.

Sapphire turned her bleary eyes toward the clock, having to blink several times to bring it into focus. "Uh huh. Long night of studying. I was gonna sleep in. Who is this?"

"Oh, silly me. This is Tecna, from the Alfea School."

The troll was instantly wide awake. "Tecna!"

"I see you remember me," came the amused voice, "Good morning,"

Sapphire spluttered for a moment. After she and her friends had met the Winx Club, she and the magenta-haired Fairy of Technology had gravitated together, finding many interests in common. She felt a kinship with the fairy as deep as the friendship she had with the other four trolls in the BFFL. It had been some months since they had talked.

"Well, yeah I remember you!" said Sapphire, putting her feet on the floor. "Good morning! But how are you talking to me? Our phone systems are incompatible."

"Not any more. They recently replaced the aging communications satellites in geosynchronous orbit, and provision was made to include your frequencies," said Tecna.

"Really? But Simon is still a threat. Why did they do that?" asked Sapphire, putting her glasses on her forehead.

"Ever since your visit here and ours there, not to mention Mirta's accidental visit, the government in Magix has been in contact with the Troll Nation government, debating bringing your people back into the greater world. This is a first step," said Tecna. "The situation has changed. Thanks to new communications technology and means of travel, you're no longer alone. Trollzopolis can get whatever help it needs quickly, so Simon is much less of a threat than he was."

"I see... where are you? Alfea?" asked Sapphire.

"Actually, I'm one point zero six hours from Trollzopolis," was the answer, "I was hoping we could get together."

"YOU BET!" said Sapphire, grinning, "School is having a teacher's workshop, so I've got a few days open. My friends and their families went to Trollidelphia for a sports exhibition, but I really didn't want to go."

"Great! Perhaps you'd be interested in helping me with a mission, then," said Tecna.

"I'd LOVE to!" was the answer. "What's going on?"

"I really can't discuss it over the phone. Meet me at the airport when you can, and I'll tell you there," said Tecna.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

Somewhat over an hour later, Sapphire was in the passenger seat of her mom's car, being taken to the airport. Her mom wanted to meet this Tecna who had made such an impression on her daughter.

Mrs. Trollzawa parked, and they went to the side gate for the area where helicopters were kept. The guard checked their IDs and let them in. Spotting the Red Fountain ship was no trouble, and Sapphire had to stop herself from running to meet Tecna.

"Hm. This ship is smaller than the first two," she remarked as they approached the open ramp.

"Hello? Tecna? It's Sapphire," she called up into the open hatch.

But instead of a fairy, another person altogether came down to meet them.

"Mr. Trollheimer? What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked.

"Good morning to you too," he said. "Mrs. Trollzawa, nice to meet you again." He shook her mom's hand, then turned to the blue-haired troll. "To answer your question, your friend called and asked me to meet her here," he answered, "She wanted me to hear the particulars of the mission, and give my opinion about you participating."

Sapphire swallowed, hard.

"Oh, don't worry, I told her I thought it was a good idea," he said, smiling.

Sapphire gave a 'whew' of relief.

"And I'll even give you extra credit for the project," he added.

"Wow! Thanks!" said Sapphire.

"Is this going to be dangerous?" asked Mrs. Trollzawa.

Mr. Trollheimer shook his head. "I don't think so. It's more observation than anything else. But it will give your daughter more experience in the world, and a chance to see other technology and sciences and magic. It's a good opportunity for her."

"Sapphire?" asked a voice the troll girl was glad to hear. She turned toward the ramp, and there was Tecna, looking at her with a gentle smile.

Sapphire went over to her and held out her arms. The fairy looked puzzled for a second. "OH!" Then she squatted down and gathered the troll into a hug. "Sorry. Still not used to this much contact."

"It is so good to see you!" said Sapphire, holding on as tightly as she could.

"Mutual," was the answer, and Tecna tightened her hug just a bit.

"Who can doubt we're witnessing the reunion of friends?" Trollheimer whispered to Sapphire's mom.

She nodded but didn't answer, being preoccupied with the fairy. She hadn't been sure what to expect. The non-troll girl was tall and thin, with short magenta hair and teal green eyes. She seemed friendly, and Sapphire was certainly glad to see her.

The greeting ended, and Tecna went over to the older woman. She bent at the waist and shook her hand. "How do you do, ma'am? I'm Tecna of Zenith, a student at the Alfea School for Fairies."

"H- hello, it's nice to meet you, after everything Sapphire has said," said Mrs. Trollzawa, looking up at the fairy's face.

"I believe the old joke is, only nice things, I hope?" said Tecna.

"The best!" Sapphire interjected with a grin.

"What were you and my daughter going to do?" asked Ms. Trollzawa.

"Let's go back inside, and she can explain," said Trollheimer.

They went into the small ship and clustered around the control console, the two female trolls looking around. At the top of the ramp was a corridor with a hatch on either side. The far end led into the main cabin where two chairs sat in front of the console. The port was wide, curling around 180 degrees. There were side consoles that were turned off. And that was it.

"This is a lot smaller than the others," said Sapphire.

"It's a scout ship," answered Tecna, "Designed for two occupants for missions of up to two weeks. She pointed to one hatch. "That's the bunk room and water closet. The other is for gear and stowage. In front of that is food prep."

The fairy pulled up a file from the computer. "Here's the situation. There's a protected region near the city of Magix where a number of exotic animals and other things live. Among them are the Hunter Trolls."

A picture of a large, blue-skinned bipedal being appeared. It had long black hair and wore animal skins.

"That's a troll?" asked Mrs. Trollzawa.

"Yes. Their tribes have lived in the region for a very long time. Their sense of smell is very acute and accurate, and they use it to hunt food. As a rule they stay to themselves, but sometimes they are exploited to find other things. They are somewhat intelligent and can speak simple sentences, but reject technology more advanced than fire, or a club."

"Mr. Trollheimer, do you know if they are related to us?" asked Sapphire.

"Yes, they are," was the answer, "We have a common ancestor but branched off long ago." He smiled. "Yes, long before I was born. I've no idea why they are blue, though. The ancestor wasn't."

"The reason for this mission is that things have changed," said Tecna, "Normally the tribes are scattered, but lately they have been gathering together. And we've gotten reports of them suddenly having more advanced weapons. People in the area have been attacked, which is how we know."

The Fairy of Technology looked at the three trolls. "This is not a natural event, and warrants investigation. I volunteered to run a monitoring mission and see if I can find some answers."

"And you wanted me to come along?" asked Sapphire, staring at the picture of the Hunter Troll.

"Yes. Besides wanting to see you again, I thought it would be prudent to have a troll along for behavioral insights," was the answer.

"I'm not sure I can help with that," said Sapphire, slowly, "Until now I didn't even know this branch of trolls existed." She looked up at her fairy friend. "But if my mom and Mr. Trollheimer agree, I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Very good, Sapphire," said Trollheimer, "And your extra credit will come if you write me a report with everything you learn about them."

"I can do that," said the blue-haired troll girl with a grin.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Mrs. Trollzawa.

"Two, perhaps three days," answered Tecna,

"Can I go, mom?" asked Sapphire.

The older woman hesitated a moment. "Let's go discuss it." She gestured for Trollheimer to come too.

Outside the ship they huddled together.

"She's nice, and I can see she's very smart as well. And you like her," said Mrs. Trollzawa.

"Yeah, a lot! When we got portaled to Alfea, all of us found a fairy we could relate to," Sapphire answered.

"Do you trust her?" Mrs. Trollzawa asked, looking at Trollheimer.

"Yes, I do. The Alfea School for Fairies is a very old institution, and only the best get in. Tecna will look after your daughter. In fact, if she thought it was going to be dangerous, she wouldn't have asked Sapphire to go in the first place," said Trollheimer.

Her mom smiled. "Okay, then, you can go."

"YES! Thanks, mom!" yelled Sapphire, hugging her.

"And thank you!" she said, turning to her teacher and Ancient.

"You're welcome. You'd better get your things, since daylight is burning," he said.

Sapphire rushed back to the car, where she got her skoot and suitcase from the trunk. She rode the hover cycle back to the Red Fountain ship, where she found Tecna had joined the two trolls waiting for her.

The skoot and her suitcase were secured in the stowage area, and she put her laptop on her bunk.

With final goodbyes the fairy and troll friends went up into the ship. The two adult trolls moved away and watched as the small ship lifted off and flew away toward the east.

"They grow up so fast..." Mrs. Trollzawa said.

"How well I know," answered Mr. Trollheimer. "Would you care to join me for breakfast? There's a nice buffet place just down the street."

"Thanks, I'd love to," was the answer, and they headed for their respective cars.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

"So, where is everybody else?" Sapphire asked. She was seated at the navigation console, which Tecna had showed her how to operate. She was alternately watching the display and outside the port at the passing landscape.

"Back at Alfea," was the answer, "Since this is a recon mission using a small ship, only two people could be part of it. Bloom said she would go if I failed to recruit you."

"Thanks for thinking of me," smiled Sapphire.

"We were only together for a few days, but the Winx have missed the BFFL," said Tecna, adjusting a control.

"And we missed all of you, too," said Sapphire.

The time passed quickly as they talked, catching up with each other's lives and the doings of their friends. Sapphire related the time they had when Mirta had accidentally been transported to Trollzopolis Park, and Tecna told of her involvement, discovering what had happened to the half-witch.

Finally Sapphire saw what she had been waiting to see on the navigation screen. "The Barrier Mountains coming up. ETA five minutes," she announced.

"And the Protected Area is just beyond it," said Tecna. "Pull up chart B-three, it will show you the base camp area I picked out."

Some twenty minutes later the scout ship landed safely in a small rocky valley with a stream that passed through the eastern corner.

"We're down," announced Tecna, "Shutting off the drive and main power." She typed rapidly on the keyboard and the status display changed with the new instructions.

She pointed to Sapphire's right. "Hit that blue switch."

Sapphire did so, and the switch lit up. Nothing else seemed to change. "What did I do?"

Activated the stealth tech. The outside of the ship now matches what someone would see if it wasn't there. It's not perfect, but will fool any causal observation," explained Tecna.

"Can we go outside?" asked Sapphire, standing and stretching.

"Certainly. We should do so anyway, to familiarize ourselves with the area in case we have to do some recon," was the answer, and Tecna went over to the hatch, hitting the switch to open it.

They were standing in a shallow, bowl-shaped depression with a few boulders scattered around. Grass was bright green under their feet. The stream at one edge was clear and shallow, only a couple of feet across. A light breeze made itself felt, bringing scents Sapphire didn't know.

"It's getting late in the afternoon. We should get started," said the fairy, and went over to a panel on the port side of the ship. She opened it with a manual latch, sliding it aside to reveal three small oval devices. "These are scout pods. We'll send them out to have a look for us."

Sapphire nodded. "How come I can still see the ship?"

"The distortion field generates about ten feet from the ship, so we don't have to grope blindly about while outside," was the answer. The fairy made some adjustments in the compartment.

Sapphire moved away, to see what she meant, backing up while looking at the craft. She stumbled over a rock, sitting down hard, but it took her outside the field. The ship seemed to disappear. leaving a slightly-distorted empty valley. She stood, rubbing her bottom briefly, and stepped back into the field. Tecna's back was still to her, so she hadn't seen Sapphire's embarrassing fall.

"Come on, let's launch the first pod," said Tecna, heading up the ramp. Sapphire followed.

Inside, the fairy activated one of the side consoles, entering commands via keyboard. They heard a metallic CLATCH! and the monitor lit up. "Pod launched."

A joystick was mounted to the right of the panel, and Tecna took it in hand. She guided the small device over the top of the ridge, and down into the valley.

Sapphire watched, mesmerized as her friend expertly guided the machine toward the Hunter Troll's camp.

"Does it have a distortion field?" the troll asked.

"No, it's too small. But it can change the color of its hull to match what's behind it. Right now it's sky blue," Tecna answered.

The pod moved around a tall spire of rock, left over from erosion very far in the past. Trees and bushes were visible, as well as occasional bare patches. It glided over a stand of trees to reveal the encampment.

There were several large caves, as well as a number of crude animal hide tents. The large, blue-skinned trolls went about their business, males and females alike. Troll children ran around, playing or helping the adults with daily tasks.

"Wow," said Sapphire, softly, "And these are my distant cousins."

"Very distant, yes," said Tecna. "I've been around them before, and have to say I prefer your company." She glanced at her troll friend and smiled.

Sapphire grinned back. "Nice to know."

They watched for some time as the small settlement started making preparations for dinner. Home fires were stirred up, and the large communal fire had fuel added, making the flames and smoke rise into the gathering dusk. The pod moved around, changing its vantage point and getting better views. The camera zoomed in several times, to get a better look at what was going on.

A canyon led over to another valley, and they saw two different tribes camped there, more than tripling the population. After a few minutes of observing, the small craft went back to the other tribe.

A number of large animal carcasses had been brought out and laid by the fire, obviously dinner. The trolls were slowly gravitating toward it. Others were getting ready to cook.

"Do you see anything that strikes you as strange, or out of place?" Tecna asked.

Sapphire shook her head. "I've never really studied anthropology. The orcs and goblins that live near Trollzopolis are just about as primitive, and we've had some experiences with them. But I haven't seen anything I'd say was wrong. Of course, I did warn you I..." her voice trailed off.

"You what?" asked the fairy, looking at her.

But Sapphire was staring at the screen. "Zoom in toward the upper left."

Tecna did so, the view bringing into focus several crude weapons stacked together. There were clubs and spears, and a small number of rocks that had been smoothed off for easier handling and throwing.

"I thought I saw a crossbow, but it's just the way those spears are arranged. Sorry," said the blue-haired troll, shaking her head.

"I understand. If there's nothing to see, I'm going to bring the pod back before it gets dark," said Tecna.

She turned it away and back in the direction of the scout ship. Had they waited just a few seconds longer, they would have seen a human figure step out of the cave. When it was spotted, the trolls cheered.

But the person was looking in the direction taken by the pod.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After securing the pod, Tecna fixed dinner for them. Then she called Alfea and reported what had gone on so far. After that Ms. Faragonda spoke to Sapphire, thanking her for participating.

"Any excuse to be with Tecna, Ma'am," she said.

Just then the rest of the Winx Club crowded into the field of view, saying hi and asking about the BFFLs they had bonded with. They also introduced her to their newest member, Princess Layla of Andros.

After that conversation ended, Sapphire tried her phone and was able to call her mom. She told her about what had happened, and what was planned for tomorrow.

"Thanks for letting me go," said Sapphire, "I'm having a blast, and learning a lot about our distant relatives."

Her mom smiled from the tiny screen. "You're welcome dear. Be careful, and come home safely!"

"I will! See you in a few days," she answered, "Love you."

"You too. Bye!" they rang off.

"So the new satellite system works okay?" Tecna asked, seated at the console and reviewing a textbook.

"Yeah, the connection was nice and clear," said Sapphire. She retrieved her laptop and did her own reviewing.

After an hour of silence she looked up to see Tecna staring at her. "What's up?"

"Your hair. I'd forgotten just how impressive it is," the fairy answered.

Sapphire blinked. She had never particularly thought of hair as being impressive. "Why do you say that? It's just hair."

"There are many, many kinds of intelligences in the Magical Universe," Tecna explained, "But none that I have ever met, seen, or heard of with hair like that. Your control over it, especially the ability to make it stand up on its own, will be the envy of females everywhere when your people return to the larger world."

"Oh... okay..." said the freckled troll-girl, uncertain.

"I imagine troll hairdressers will be very popular," Tecna added.

Sapphire shrugged. "If you say so. But since you brought it up, what about your own hair? You don't have much. Is that natural for where you're from, or personal?"

"It's personal," nodded Tecna, "I just prefer it short. Much easier to take care of, and more practical in any combat situations we might be involved with."

"I see..." said Sapphire, "As a rule we don't have any problem getting into helmets; our hair compresses quite a bit."

"I would hope so!" grinned the other. "I remember when you first arrived at Alfea. You could have knocked Stella over with a feather when you took off your helmets."

Sapphire yawned. "I think the time difference is getting to me. Time for bed. Night." She put down her notebook and headed for the bunk room.

"Good night, Sapphire," answered Tecna, "It's still early for me, so I'll be a couple of hours yet. If you need anything, let me know."

"I will, thanks," was the answer, with the troll yawning again.

"It's been great seeing and being with you again," said Tecna.

The troll-girl turned and looked at her fairy friend and smiled. "Yeah, I've missed you."

"It's not logical, forming an instant friendship," said the fairy, smiling back, "But I can't deny it happened."

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

The next morning after breakfast Tecna launched the second of the three pods. This one, she explained, had more sensitive sensors and a microphone.

She showed Sapphire the controls, and the troll took a hand at them. She guided the device slowly but with increasing confidence toward the village.

As it neared the pillar of rock avoided yesterday, she stopped it and pointed the camera down. "Look at that!"

On the screen they saw a new tribe of trolls approaching the village. Guards came out to meet them, and after a brief conversation the arrivals were allowed past.

"Do I take it on to the village now?" asked Sapphire, glancing at Tecna.

"No, wait a minute," said the fairy, "Hold position and let me zoom in." She tapped commands and the view got much closer to the largest of the three guards.

"I thought so," said Tecna, "Look at his spear. It's been whittled to a much better shape than I've seen before, and... look at the tip! It's metal!"

"It certainly is," agreed Sapphire. She entered a command, and a small data screen popped up. "Iron."

"There's the proof something is going on," said Tecna, "The hunters have gotten metal before, usually trash thoughtless people have left behind, but they make it into decorations and jewelry. It's almost a religious mandate with them that weapons are wood or rock."

She looked at her friend. "Sapphire, I know it's stereotyping you a bit to ask this, but as a troll yourself, do you have any insight as to what's going on?" The fairy blushed. "I'm sorry."

Sapphire smiled at her. "I'm not offended, Tec. You're taking the logical path, using every resource to look for an answer."

She sat back and looked at the monitor. The trolls on the screen had moved on so it just showed some bushes. "Well, let's see... they are massing together, and have more advanced weapons then before..." she said. After some thought, she added, "In my branch of the family, trolls don't fight each other. We haven't seen any trolls fighting here either, so that's not their purpose in gathering."

Tecna sat back, intrigued. "That... that's an extraordinary idea. And what I know seems to confirm it. There are records of one troll tribe meeting another, and it's always just posturing for some hours. But they never fight. Afterwards they exchange goods and sometimes young for marriage, then part ways."

Sapphire looked at the fairy and nodded. "I think they are going to war with someone else."

Tecna sat, shocked for a few seconds. "We have to find out for sure."

Sapphire returned her attention to the pod controls and guided it back to the village. The new tribe had arrived and was being directed to an open area for their own use.

"See? No fighting," said Sapphire.

"Yes..." agreed Tecna, "Let's look around some more, see what else is going on."

Sapphire took the pod higher, getting an overview of the entire settlement. She turned it in a slow circle aimed at the ground.

"Over there," Tecna pointed to a spot on the screen. "It looks like the entrance to another valley."

The pod was sent that way, and the video confirmed it. Following along the rocky path, the pod came out into a much larger valley, and a completely unexpected scene.

The Hunter Trolls were organized like a primitive military. Some were practicing spear throwing, others jabbing and stabbing with them. Clubs sheathed with iron were shattering rocks. Leather slings were throwing rocks, many of them hitting and doing damage to the tree trunks set up as targets. Others were marching in (more or less) formation. Each group was being overseen by a troll wearing a leather vest.

"Great Dragon," breathed Tecna, "You were right."

"It's all being recorded," said Sapphire, checking a setting.

"This is entirely out of character for these people," said the fairy. "Something, or someone, has to be behind it."

"Any ideas?" asked the troll-girl.

"Not enough data to make a guess," was the answer.

Suddenly there was a green flash on the screen, and it blanked out.

"What happened?" asked Tecna.

"I- I don't know... I wasn't touching anything," said Sapphire.

"Let me," said the fairy, and took over the controls. After checking the status screen, she turned to the other. "The pod has been destroyed by magic."

"How do you know?" asked Sapphire.

"Besides the green flash we saw, the pod was beyond the reach of any of the weapons they displayed. These people aren't magical, so the force behind them had to have done it," Tecna explained.

"And that means they know someone is spying on them," said Sapphire.

"I'm going to contact Ms. Faragonda," said Tecna, turning her chair to the main console. She tried several times, but there was no answer. she flipped open her cell phone, but had no service.

"Sapphire, we ARE sending a signal, but it's not getting through. Try your phone," said the fairy, putting hers away.

The blue-haired troll opened hers, but also had no service. "I think we're in trouble."

Just then the entire scout ship rang with the sound of something hitting it. It rocked a bit, and a loud, angry roar came from outside.

"We're in trouble," confirmed Tecna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sapphire ran over to the small port in the door to the ramp and pulled herself up to see out. "Tecna, there are at least two trolls outside. Both have those iron-clad clubs and are carrying rocks."

"We'd better go, then," was the answer. "Powering up the atmosphere drive. Strap in, we're leaving in fifteen seconds."

Sapphire went to her own seat and buckled the belt. She had to tighten it extra tight for her slight frame.

The engine whine grew in volume as the ship was struck by clubs and rocks. "Don't worry, they can't hurt the ship with just those. Takeoff in five, four, three, two..."

The entire ship tilted to the port side as something very heavy landed on it, the sound almost deafening the occupants. The suspension system on the landing struts almost bottomed out. An alarm sounded.

"Whatever is on top is too heavy for us to take off against. I'm going to have to shut down," said the fairy, working the controls at a fever pitch. She turned off the alarm.

"Can we fight them off?" asked Sapphire, watching the console as indicator lights turned red.

"This is a scout ship, built for stealth. We have a fair amount of armor, but no mounted weapons," she answered.

"So we can't leave, but at the same time they can't get in," said Sapphire, undoing her seat belt.

"That's about the size of it," confirmed Tecna. "I would hazard a guess they will hold us until the person or persons in charge arrive."

"Then we shouldn't be here when they do," said the troll-girl.

The sudden sound of bending metal was loud in their ears, and both girls went over to the hatch to see what was going on.

One of the trolls had jammed a club against the hatch, and was using it as a lever. He was pushing against the iron-shod weapon, which held and was actually bending the hatch outward.

As they watched, enough of the hatch was pulled away for him to get a grip, and he proceeded to pull. The metal bent even more. The second troll added his strength. They would be inside within a couple of minutes.

"I've got a portal spell," said Sapphire, holding up her spell bead bracelet.

"Good. Let's change into survival gear, and get out while we can," answered Tecna.

They quickly changed into the one-piece jumpsuits, which automatically adjusted itself to its wearer's size.

Sapphire put her spell bead bracelet on the outside, and filled a pocket with extras.

Tecna showed her a hidden compartment under the lower bunk where they put their laptops. They'd be as safe as they could be.

Going back out, one of the trolls reached through the hole toward Tecna. He managed to grab her arm, but she sent out an electrical shock and with a shout of surprise and anger he let go.

"Couldn't you have done that to the hull?" asked Sapphire.

Tecna shook her head. "It would have fried the electronic systems."

Sapphire retrieved her skoot from the stowage room, and they retreated to the control cabin. They took a quick look in the direction of the hatch, and saw it had nearly been torn off the hinges. One of the trolls was trying to struggle in and getting in the way of the other, who was still bending the hatch away.

She plucked a bead and held it up. It flashed blue in her fingers.

"We need to leave here right away, take us to the light of day!"

She threw the bead down in front of herself where it exploded and formed a circular portal. They ran through quickly, and as soon as they were on the other side it collapsed and vanished.

Fairy and troll breathed hard for a second.

"Where are we?" Tecna asked, looking around. They were no longer in the valley with the ship. They were surrounded by trees and bushes, with thick grass beneath their feet.

"Safe, I hope," answered Sapphire. "I sent us as far as I could make the portal go."

The fairy pulled out her cell phone. "Still no service, though."

"How long before someone comes looking for us?" asked the troll.

"Two days," was the answer.

"What about food? I forgot to ask," said Sapphire.

"The pouch on your right hip has compressed rations for a week," Tecna said, "I'm going to take a look around and get us oriented."

"I'll wait here, then," smiled Sapphire.

"Tecna Magic Winx!" cried the fairy, and transformed.

Sapphire looked on with delight. "That is still one of the coolest things I've ever seen."

Tecna took off, coming to a hover at treetop height. She looked around carefully, but saw nobody. Then she flew higher.

On the ground, Sapphire was listening carefully, to see if she could hear the sound of the other trolls tearing up the ship, but did not.

After a few minutes, Tecna landed and returned to human form.

"I've spotted the ship that way," she pointed, "And we know the valley where the trolls are is past it. Since we're out of touch with Alfea, I think we should investigate and see who is behind this."

"I'm up for it," nodded Sapphire.

Tecna looked at her friend. "I'm sorry about this. If I had had any idea, I wouldn't have taken you into danger."

Sapphire looked back at Tecna and smiled. "Hey, my friends and I once tackled a volcano and won. I think I can handle it."

The fairy blinked. "Yes... I can imagine so. You'll have to tell me that story sometime. Let's go."

"I think I'll leave my skoot here," said Sapphire, pushing it under some bushes. Then she joined her friend.

They gave the small valley where the scout ship sat a wide berth and headed for where the trolls were massing.

At the ship, the two trolls finally managed to get inside, but were disappointed to find it empty. Going back out, one of them suddenly sniffed.

"Smell strange troll out here now," he said to his companion.

The other breathed in. "Yes. And fairy. That way." He pointed, and they went after the two girls.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

Tecna and Sapphire clambered over the top of the ridge that surrounded the chain of valleys where the Hunter Trolls were massing, having to be careful because some of the red and gray rocks were sharp. They made their way to a shelf about halfway down, not far above the trees.

"The breeze is blowing this way, so it's not likely they'll scent us," said Tecna, "But we're not going to take any chances. As soon as whoever reveals themselves we're leaving."

They studied the trolls as they went about their business, but saw no sign of anyone else. It was about noon, and there was meat cooking on the family fires. The smell was wonderful. Tecna spotted a troll woman using a large pot to make stew. Pulling out a meal pack each, they joined in.

Afterward they returned to observation.

"Notice the ones with the vests keep going into that one cave," said Tecna, pointing. "They don't go into any of the others."

"Yeah, I saw two or three do that, but wasn't sure if it meant anything," was the answer.

"I counted at least ten," said the fairy, "So I think it does."

"Let's keep an eye out, then," agreed Sapphire.

They watched, and sure enough more of the leather-clad trolls went inside then came back out. Some headed back toward the valley where the exercises were being conducted, others escorting newly-arrived trolls that way.

Just then a large group of trolls came back out of the cave in a hurry, glancing back in as they did. Someone important was leaving the cave.

"I think we're about to find out who's behind this, Tec," said Sapphire. There was no reply. "Tecna?" She looked over to find the fairy had slumped to the ground, unconscious.

She gasped as she realized a hunter troll was standing over her friend, and another was looking at her, club raised.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sapphire jumped to the side as the club crashed down where she had been a moment earlier. She rolled over a few times and stood up. "This is going to ruin my hair," she thought.

The troll lifted his club and started to turn toward her again.

She realized there was no time to use a spell bead; she had to get away. She turned and ran, scrambling back up the side of the hill without regard to her own safety. She moved as quickly as possible, afraid at any moment that a club or rock would stop her. But nothing was sent in her direction. She got back out of the valley and hid in a thick copse of trees.

"I'm sorry, Tec. I'll get you back, I promise," she thought, trying to get her pounding heart and breathing under control.

The two blue-skinned trolls watched her go, but did nothing to stop her.

"Small troll very fast," commented one.

"Have her scent. She not get away," said the other. He gestured. "Take fairy back."

The first one picked up Tecna's limp form and tossed it onto his shoulder. The pair started making their way back down to the settlement.

When Sapphire realized she wasn't being chased, she crept back to the ledge and looked down. The two trolls had Tecna and were going back to the valley. Looking more carefully, she saw a non-troll figure standing near the cave. It was tall and thin and female like a fairy. But the only other thing she could make out about them was green hair.

"I'll wait until dark and go down then," she thought to herself. She watched the path the trolls were taking, and felt sure she could find it when time came. She sat down, wishing her friends were with her. She could use their help.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

Tecna groaned as consciousness returned, and she felt a bump on the back of her head throbbing. She tried to sit up, but the effort failed. It took a few seconds to realize her arms were tied behind her back, and her legs roped together.

"Take it easy, fairy," said a female voice, and hands took her gently by the shoulders and sat her up. "That's better."

Tecna shook her head to clear it, but it made the headache worse.

The person knelt by her, holding a plastic cup to her lips. "Have some water, you'll feel better."

The fairy accepted the drink, being very thirsty. Then she looked around. She was in the cave, propped against the wall, with the entrance to her right. A large troll was nearby, watching her every move. There was modern camping gear against the other wall, along with a folding table covered with bottles and measuring apparatus. An iron cauldron sat above a fire that was smoldering. The cave was lit by several high tech lanterns with a greenish glow, and a fire burned near the front.

She looked at her hostess and got a shock.

"I... I've seen you before, you go to Cloud Tower," said the fairy, "You're Mirta's friend."

The tall, gangly witch snorted. "Friend? After she transferred to Pixie Central? Don't think so. My name's Lucy, and if I remember right, you're Tecna, the Fairy of Technology."

"I am," the magenta-haired girl nodded in confirmation, "What's going on here?"

Lucy refilled the glass and offered it to Tecna. After a moment's hesitation, she accepted the gesture. When she was done, the witch stood up.

"I'll be happy to explain, since you won't be able to tell anybody that matters until it's too late," she said. She opened a folding chair and sat so Tecna could see her. "Oh, and before you try it, you're wearing a magic suppression charm."

Tecna slumped in her bonds, and Lucy grinned evilly.

"I'm gathering all of the Hunter Trolls in the Protected Region together, and training them for military action," she said. "When we're ready, we'll attack and take over the City of Magix."

"I thought it was something along those lines," said Tecna, "But why attack Magix?"

"I'm fulfilling a dream," said Lucy, "Icy promised me that if I pull this off, she'll make me one of the Trix!"

Tecna's mouth fell open. "What? Are you kidding? You come here, introduce new technology, change the behavior of an entire people and risk having them wiped out, just to join a coven?"

"You fairies just don't understand. You accept each other and work together easily. It's different for witches. If we want to be part of a group we have to prove ourselves first," said Lucy. "And I really want to be a Trix."

Tecna shook her head slowly, in wonder at what some people will do to be accepted.

Lucy saw and shrugged. " Anyway it's evil enough."

Tecna leaned back against the wall. "Certainly can't argue with that."

There was silence for a few moments as the fairy assimilated the information, and the witch waited patiently for questions she knew were coming.

Tecna sighed. "Putting your motives aside for now, how are you doing this? These people are stubbornly set in their ways, and have rejected new things many times in the past."

Lucy gestured at the cauldron. "Mind control potion."

"And you're calling them here with a spell?" Tecna asked.

"You got it!" nodded Lucy.

"I see..." Tecna sat, thinking. "Do you really think the High Council and city officials will just sit back and allow this?"

"Who cares? Just making the attack happen will be enough to get me in," said Lucy, shrugging again.

"And you're doing this all on your own?" asked the fairy.

"For the moment, but I'll be getting help pretty soon from the Fairy of Technology." She grinned.

Tecna stared at Lucy for a moment. "The water?"

"The water," the other confirmed. "You should feel the effects in a couple of hours, so in the meantime try to relax. It's going to be a busy next few days."

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

As dusk descended, Sapphire made her way back to the shelf. She found the path the trolls had taken, and was pretty sure she could handle it in the dark.

Deeming the time was right, she pulled a spell bead.

"Because these Hunting Trolls are mean, make me so I can't be seen!"

With a burst of blue smoke she vanished from sight. She checked herself as well as she could. The spell was working. She started making her way down the cliff.

At the bottom she paused, looking around. The trolls were gathered back into family units, clustered around their tents. The cave where she had watched Tecna be taken to was not far off, but she would have to make her way between quite a few tents to get there.

Taking a deep breath, she moved out. Stepping quietly past the first tent, nobody made any sign they knew she was there. That gave her some courage and she moved on a bit more quickly.

Once she came around a tree just as a male had finished relieving himself and had turned back to his tent. She stopped dead in her tracks, and the troll did as well. He sniffed several times and looked around suspiciously, but at last shrugged and moved on. Sapphire did as well.

Finally she got to the cave. Nobody seemed to be around so she crept in.

An unfamiliar woman was at a table, doing something with the bottles on it. She couldn't tell exactly what, though. And then she spotted Tecna! Her friend was sitting tied in a folding chair, head down. She seemed to be alive, anyway.

Keeping an eye on the woman, she moved quietly over until she stood by her friend. "Tecna?" she whispered.

The fairy jumped a bit, then looked over to where the voice had come from. "Sapphire?" she asked, just as quietly.

"Yeah. Hang on, I'll get you loose," she answered. The knot was familiar to her, and it took only a few seconds to untie it. "Okay. Can you stand? We've got to get out of here."

A huge troll walked into the cave and pointed directly at Sapphire. "Small troll right there!"

The blue-haired troll stepped back, startled, and the woman turned toward Tecna, looking where she thought the visitor was.

"Well, it's about time," she said. "I thought you would make it here if they pretended not to smell you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Sapphire, run!" said Tecna, "I'll be under mind control soon, so I'm useless to you. Go!"

A second's hesitation and the freckled troll ran for the cave entrance, no longer worrying about stealth.

"Stop her!" called the woman.

The troll at the entrance raised his arms and growled. He seemed to be looking right at her, even though the spell was still working.

At the last moment she dodged and his huge hands came down right where she had been, slamming against the rocky floor. He yelled and shook his hands, temporarily out of the hunt.

Other trolls came in, sniffing and apparently finding her that way. She slipped between them into the yard where she found the alarm had been raised. Dozens of distant cousins were sniffing and looking more or less at her. They started closing in, surrounding her.

The woman came to the entrance, Tecna beside her. "You're trapped! Give up while you can!"

"Sapphire, surrender! I don't want you hurt," said Tecna.

There was only one thing she could do. She grabbed a spell bead.

"I really need to go bye-bye, lift me up so I can fly!" she said in a very low voice, hoping no one would hear.

The bead exploded, and with a kick against the ground she took off into the night sky.

As she gained height she looked back at the confusion she left behind. Trolls were running around trying to find her and not having any luck. She almost laughed, but managed to stop herself. That would surely give her away.

Adjusting her course she flew back to the scout ship, landing just outside the valley where it sat. She grabbed another bead.

"Show me now, without a sound, if Hunting Trolls are still around."

The bead's cloud formed and dissipated, telling her she was alone. She sighed and made her way to the ship, climbing in past the ruined hatch. She noticed the top of the ship was covered in boulders. About the time she got inside the invisibility spell wore off.

Inside she found everything in order; apparently the trolls simply did not care about technology and were not curious. All the better for her, then. The main lighting was off; only the very low-level emergency lights were left.

She tried the communications console and still got no response. She looked around and decided she couldn't stay. Once they figured out what she had done (or Tecna told them) they would come here. There was nothing she could use, so she made her way back out of the valley and headed for the spot she had left her skoot.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

"How are you feeling, Tecna?" asked Lucy. They had gone back inside.

"I'm concerned for her," she answered.

The witch nodded. "Understandable. Will you obey me?"

"Yes, Lucy, the potion is working," said Tecna.

"Very good. Here, have some more," Lucy handed the teal-eyed fairy the cup, and she drank it all.

"Now. Tell me about your invisible friend," said Lucy, "Is she another fairy?"

"No, she's a troll named Sapphire," Tecna said, and explained briefly how they had met.

"So is she related to the trolls here?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, they have a common ancestor," she replied. "But her branch developed civilization."

"Oh, that's right- Grokka said she was a 'small troll'," said the witch.

"And as sensitive as their noses are, he would know," added Tecna.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Just what we need on Magix, another race of goodie-goodies." She went outside and gave orders for a detachment to be sent back to the scout ship and look for her. It was emphasized she was to be brought back intact if at all possible.

Going back in she addressed Tecna. "Your friend won't be able to call for help. The blocking spell will last for at least three more days, and the attack will have started by then."

"How did you know we were here?" she asked.

"I set up a 'spider web' spell," was the answer, "It's a witch's spell that lets me know when something unauthorized passes through it. Your flying probe set it off."

"And then you sent trolls to capture us," added Tecna.

"Yep." Lucy grinned. "I figured if they caught you alive you would be useful. And your little troll, too!"

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

In the sleeve pocket of her survival suit Sapphire found a pair of thin, flexible night vision goggles. Using them she made her way back and found her skoot. This seemed to be a safe place so she settled in for the night, eating another of the meals. The flavors were unfamiliar but it was filling. She thought about things while she ate.

Staying free was the main thing. Going back probably wasn't a good idea, but on the other hand Tecna had told her she would be under mind control, and that increased her own danger. Rescue would be sent the day after tomorrow. It might be better to wait for that. She had promised to rescue her friend, and that was a prime motivation. But nothing said she had to rescue Tecna by herself.

She cleaned up the meal's remains and rested. She watched the stars for a while, so much brighter and so many more than she could see from her home. Around her the noises of night creatures could be heard, many of them familiar. It was still early, but again the time difference made her sleepy. She settled in as well as she could, and before she knew it, was asleep.

Some time later, an instinct of impending danger woke her up. Standing up carefully she put on the glasses and looked around. There. Several Hunter Trolls were making their way towards her, being very quiet. Their sense of smell must be as good as Tecna had said.

She jumped on her skoot and fired it up. The noise spurred the trolls to break into a run, but it was too late. Sapphire broke out of the bushes and headed down a path. "Sorry guys, better luck next time!" she called.

The trolls left behind grunted and yelled, and ran after her.

She continued on until she was sure she had lost them, crossing several streams and heading up a fairly high hill. At the top she stopped and looked back the way she had come. All was quiet.

She settled back down and slept for the rest of the night.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

A new purpose showed brightly in Sapphire's eyes when she got up the next morning. She wasn't going to wait for help. Tecna was her friend, Tecna was in trouble, and that was more important than anything else.

After morning ablutions and breakfast she collected and looked over what resources she had. The skoot, the survival suit and its equipment, food for six more days, a useless spell phone, and forty-seven spell beads of various kinds.

Most of the beads were useless for this mission, so she separated the ones that weren't and put them on her bracelet. She now had the means to get into the village without being detected, but nothing that would help her against the woman. She was obviously a magician of some kind, the cauldron and ingredients proved that. Maybe a witch.

She gathered up the leftover beads to put them in a compartment in her skoot. She opened it, and saw a dark green bead she had missed before. Dumping the others in a pocket for the moment she picked it up and looked closely.

"Well, I'll be..." she said, softly, "I thought I'd returned all of these to Obsidian." She closed her hand around it and smiled. Lifting her left hand she added it to the others on the bracelet and felt much better. Now she had a weapon, and could rescue Tecna.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tecna left the cave and walked toward the training ground. Lucy wanted the drills finished by tonight so tomorrow they could start the attack. There was something wrong about this, but the fairy couldn't remember what it was. The only thing of importance was to carry out Lucy's orders, and she would do so to the best of her ability.

As she walked a number of the leather-vest-clad trolls joined her, following along. At the entrance to the valley the trolls split up and headed for their charges, standing in ragged groups waiting for them. She was mostly ignored, though a few stared at her and sniffed in her direction.

She walked around observing for a while. Magic exercises had very little in common with military exercises, so she couldn't help here.

A leader-troll came over to her. "New orders?" he asked.

The fairy looked up at his broad face. "No, nothing new. Carry on with what you're doing."

He nodded and turned away, going back to his unit.

She watched him and his set of soldiers for a few minutes. They were throwing spears at the crude targets made from trees. Many of them showed some ability, the spears hitting exactly where they were thrown. This would be an army to recon with.

Then she went over to a cave where a crude forge had been set up and was making iron tips for spears and sheaths to put over clubs. This was more to her liking. She spent more time observing, then approached the smiths and craftsmen, talking to them in simple sentences suggesting improvements. Her advice was accepted and implemented with little argument. Their stockpile of weapons increased more rapidly now.

Tecna smiled to herself. Lucy's plan was coming together. By tonight all of the Hunting Trolls would be here and have gotten some training. Weapons would be issued, and plans explained. Tomorrow they would move out for the attack.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

Sapphire climbed aboard her skoot and started it. She was as ready as she could be, so there was no point in stalling.

She headed back down the path, taking care to watch out for any trolls that might still be looking for her. Fortunately the skoot didn't make much noise after ignition, so she could move quickly with little chance of attracting attention.

She crossed back over the streams along the way, and despite the danger was enjoying the sights and sounds of nature on a different part of the world. Most of the plants were unfamiliar, as were the types of rock. Now in 10th grade she had been re-elected president of the school's Geology Club. She made a mental note to get some rock specimens if she had a chance.

Finally she made it back to the copse of trees she had hidden in until the trolls flushed her out. She stopped beside some thick bushes, looking and listening carefully. Nothing.

Finally moving on she was passing the trees when a troll stepped out and grabbed at her. "Come here, small troll."

Sapphire yelped and jerked to the side. "No way!" She sped up and got away from him. Glancing over her shoulder she saw he was chasing her, but had no real chance of catching the skoot.

She smiled and looked forward to find her way blocked by two more trolls. Their clubs were on the ground by them, and they were poised to grab her.

The trees and rocks had closed in on either side, and the other troll was just behind her, so there was only one thing left to do. She brought up a "slider" switch to its fullest, and her skoot lifted higher, over their heads beyond their reach. As she passed overhead they grunted and yelled in protest.

Returning to the ground she yelled behind her, "That's what technology can do!" and sped up, leaving them behind.

She moved on down the path, watching for another ambush, but nothing happened. She passed the valley where the scout ship waited, but avoided it. When she reached the edge of the valley she turned and followed it along toward the entrance. The path wound down at a fairly steep angle, but nothing her skoot couldn't handle.

At the sound of voices and walking and other noises she pulled to a stop behind a boulder and took a bead from her bracelet. She had made a mistake, just turning invisible. She had forgotten what Tecna had told her of the Hunter Troll's sense of smell.

"I have to go to the troll demesnes, so hide me now from all their senses!" She said in a quiet voice.

This time the spell muffled her existence entirely. No matter how keen the troll's sense of smell was, they wouldn't find her. No sound or sight of her could be detected. She could safely get in and find Tecna.

She revved up the skoot and pulled around the boulder. As she figured, another tribe had arrived and was talking to the guards. She moved past them without trouble.

A few minutes ride brought her to the main compound where she slowed and looked for the fairy. She avoided the cave where the woman was; there was no telling if she had some way of detecting the skoot and troll.

She looked for well over an hour without success, going into two other attached valleys where tribes were set up. Her friend was nowhere to be found. Going back to the main part, she decided to check the training area before going into the cave. Besides, the spell bead wouldn't last much longer.

She traveled down the canyon, meeting nobody, and came out the other side into the organized confusion. Time was running out and she still hadn't found Tecna. Spotting a cave with smoke rising from it, she saw trolls carrying clubs and spears clad with iron from it, stacking them up. Other trolls came over and got them, taking a few test swings.

"That must be the forge," she thought, "And if Tec's anywhere here, it'll be there."

Just as she pulled up beside a mound of coal, Tecna came outside, breathing in the clean air after the smoke-filled environment inside.

"Tecna!" Sapphire called, attracting her attention. Just then the spell wore off.

Tecna looked around and spotted the troll girl. "Sapphire! There you are! Did Lucy send you to help me?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered, reaching for the special bead. Tec was still being controlled, she realized.

"Then she must have told you the code phrase that lets me confirm that. What is it?" the fairy asked.

The blue-eyed troll stopped her movement. Code phrase? Uh-oh.

Suddenly it occurred to her that she COULDN'T use the bead on Tecna! It was a "Do As You're Told" bead, but since her friend was already under mind control, there was no telling what effects a second spell would have! She wished she had thought of that sooner.

"It was, uh..." she stammered.

Tecna raised her hands and green energy crackled around them. She slid into an attack position. "You don't know it! Please, Sapphire, surrender! I don't want to hurt you! Please!"

"The phrase was..." said Sapphire, stalling for time. She couldn't use that bead, and Tecna would attack before she could get a different one ready.

"Please, Saph!" said Tecna, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I really, really, don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to! I have my orders! I can't allow you to stay free! Please..." The emerald aura grew brighter.

"Tecna..." said Sapphire.

"Just say you surrender!" said Tecna. "Now, or I'll attack!"

The rescue had failed, thanks to her forgetfulness. She slumped, dropping her hands by her side. "I surrender."

Tecna immediately dropped her stance, the magic disappearing as she did. She ran over and grabbed Sapphire in a strong hug. "Oh, thank the Dragon you're safe! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine," the troll answered, hugging back. "What about you?"

Her fairy friend sat back. "I'm good." She smiled and stood up. "Come on, I have to take you to Lucy." She held out her hand, and with a moment's hesitation, Sapphire took it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

They talked as they walked back through the canyon, catching up with events. Tecna seemed normal most of the time, but she always deferred to Lucy and her plans when it came to talking about the trolls. It broke Sapphire's heart and made her even more determined to free her.

"So that woman's name is Lucy?" she asked, looking up into Tecna's eyes. They seemed to be clouded over.

"That's right, she's a student witch going to Cloud Tower," Tecna answered, "She and Mirta were friends."

"Oh, yeah... Mirta mentioned a 'Lucy' several times," nodded Sapphire.

"Lucy doesn't like Mirta any more because she's at Alfea now," added Tecna.

"So what's going on here?" asked the small troll, pumping Tec for information while she was willing to talk.

"You remember those three witches, Darcy, Stormy, and Icy?" asked Tecna, and Sapphire nodded. "Icy told Lucy she could be part of their coven if she attacked the City of Magix with the Hunter Trolls."

"I see. And when is the attack?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," answered the fairy. "All the trolls are here and in training. When you join us, Lucy will make you a captain! With your help, we can't lose!"

Sapphire bit back a defiant retort. It wasn't Tecna's fault and there was no sense in antagonizing her. Besides, the pressure to free her friend and stop the attack just got worse. She was the only person in position to do something before any innocents in Magix got hurt. She'd just have to play it by ear and wait for a chance.

As they approached the cave, Tecna took Sapphire's hand again and led her inside. From what the troll girl could tell, nothing had changed since last night.

"Lucy, I've got Sapphire with me," said Tecna.

The green-haired witch came out from the back of the cave, staring at Sapphire. "Good work!"

"She surrendered on her own," said Tecna, "She won't be any trouble."

"That's true," nodded the tall woman. "Hi, Sapphire, I'm Lucy."

"I know. Mirta mentioned you when she was in my town," said Sapphire.

Lucy's eyebrows lifted in surprise, but she let it pass. "Interesting to meet a civilized troll. Didn't think there was such a thing. And I gotta say that hair is really impressive."

"Thanks. It's just my normal style," she replied, studying the other. The woman was confident, which was understandable since she held all the cards, or thought she did. "Well, as long as she acts nice, I will too," she thought.

Tecna had gone over to a magic-enhanced cooler that always stayed cold and gotten out a pitcher. "Hey Saph, you thirsty? The smoke in the forge was getting to me."

The troll girl looked over at the fairy, who was looking back, pitcher in hand. The water did look good, after all that searching.

"Oh, go ahead," said Lucy, "And afterwards we'll see about changing your mind."

"Then yes. I'll have a glass, please," she answered, looking that way.

Tecna gave Sapphire a cold glass of water, and drank one herself.

The troll sighed. "Thanks, that was good."

The fairy smiled. "You're welcome."

Sapphire turned to Lucy. "Okay, what are you going to do to me?"

Lucy grinned. "Nothing. I don't have to, because you did it to yourself!"

Stunned, Sapphire looked at the glass.

"Got it in one," said Lucy, "And in a few hours, you'll be helping me. Tecna, tie her to the chair until it takes effect."

"Come on, Saph," said Tecna, gesturing to said chair. She went over and picked up a piece of rope.

"You lied to me," Sapphire said, looking at the witch.

"No, I didn't," replied Lucy, grin getting bigger, "And neither did Tecna. Not our fault if you made a wrong assumption."

"She's a few years younger than us, Lucy," put in Tecna.

Sapphire put down the glass. Several times in the past her naivety had been demonstrated, brought home to her in the most personal of ways, despite her raw intelligence. When was she ever going to learn? Tears stung her eyes.

"I am sorry, Sapphire," said the fairy, on the verge of crying as well, "But I did warn you I couldn't let you go."

Sapphire wiped her eyes, and suddenly realized her chance had come. Both Lucy and Tecna were some distance from her, and she still had her bead bracelet. She plucked the special bead and it glowed.

"Do just what I say, do just as you're told. You're under my sway, till this mission does fold."

She tossed it at Lucy's feet where it exploded in a burst of green cloud, covering the witch.

"Tecna, stop her!" shouted Lucy, waving at the air and stepping back.

A bolt of green magic hit her from Tecna's direction, throwing her hard against the cave wall. She fell to the ground, stunned. The sound of Tecna's boots as she took long strides toward her helped her to focus. She looked up and found her fairy friend standing over her, the green magical nimbus bright around her hands. Once more tears were falling freely.

"Lucy! Tell her to stop!" yelled Sapphire.

"Tecna, stop!" said Lucy, "I'm under Sapphire's orders now."

The fairy stepped back, the magic vanishing. Her shoulders slumped. "Thank the Dragon," she said. She fell to her knees and looked at Sapphire. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I'm not mad at you, Tec," she replied, "It isn't your fault. I'm not really hurt. It's okay, it's okay..." She hugged her friend hard, rocking a bit from side to side. She was a bit sore from hitting the cave wall, but didn't show it.

Nearby, Lucy watched, disgust plain on her face.

Finally they parted. Sapphire picked up her glasses where they had fallen from her forehead and checked them. Then she swept her hands through her hair, more or less restoring it.

"Lucy, give me and Tecna the antidote," she directed.

"Of course," said the witch, "I keep some in that cooler, just in case I get exposed to it." She went over to another cooler and pulled out a large bottle.

The fairy and the troll each drank a glass. Lucy said it would take an hour to kick in, and it would stop the potion in Sapphire's system from taking effect.

Sapphire got Lucy to work, going out and telling the trolls the invasion was off, and telling them to empty their water skins away from the supplies. Without a dose at regular intervals, the potion would wear off in a day's time.

For the next thing on the agenda, Sapphire directed Lucy to take down the communications blackout spell. Tecna pulled out her cell and contacted Faragonda, who promised to send help within the hour.

Sapphire called her mom and gave her a brief update, promising to tell everything later.

While they waited, Lucy was ordered to sit in the folding chair and do nothing.

She looked at Sapphire. "Thanks to you, I'll never get to be a Trix."

Sapphire shrugged. "Sorry."

"But I do have to say you've earned my respect," the witch continued, "You were sneaky, bold, and used spells no fairy would ever think of using."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "That's because I'm not a fairy."

"No, but someday you might make a decent witch," said Lucy.

Sapphire walked away from her to the cave entrance, and watched the Hunter Trolls as they went about their business. After a minute Tecna came up beside her.

"That's a witch's way of complimenting you," she said.

The troll girl looked at her fairy friend. "Really? I was almost insulted."

"Having a witch's respect is a good thing," Tecna said, "Don't be surprised if someday Lucy calls and asks for your help."

"WHAT! I would never..." said Sapphire.

"Don t judge her too harshly, and don't stereotype all witches. She had some powerful personal motivations for doing this," Tecna interrupted. "Judge what she proposes on its own merits. If it happens."

"I'll keep it in mind..." said Sapphire.

Just then several craft marked "Police" flew overhead. Help was here.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The ships landed, to the consternation of the trolls, but Sapphire made Lucy order them not to attack. For their part, the police were nervous about coming into the middle of a Hunter Troll camp, but were assured there was no danger.

The witch was quickly arrested, her possessions collected, and evidence taken from the cave and troll tribes.

They told the officials where the scout ship was, and arrangements were made to collect it and return it to Red Fountain.

After taking their statements, Sapphire and Tecna were put in a cruiser along with Lucy for the ride back to Magix. The only difference was that Lucy was wearing cuffs and a magic suppressor.

"I want you both to know I'm not mad at you, and I won't seek revenge for stopping my plans," Lucy said on the way back.

"Really? I'm surprised to hear that," said Tecna.

"You won fair and square," explained the witch, "It was my own carelessness that let her have an opportunity to use that bead. Next time I'll remember that."

Sapphire looked at the witch, who looked back and smiled. "I am surprised you didn't hurt me for revenge, though."

"Fairies don't work that way, and you know it," said Tecna.

"I was talking to Sapphire," said Lucy.

"I'm... not that way either," said the troll, "One of my friends might have, but I was just glad it was over with."

"I see." Lucy sat back. "It's been a real learning experience, meeting you."

"You too, Lucy," said Sapphire, "You're the fourth witch I've met, and I can see you're all different, just as fairies and trolls are."

"I don't know why, or when, or where, but we'll meet again, Sapphire Trollzawa. Count on it." Lucy said.

"I'll be ready," was the answer, and silence reigned the rest of the trip.

When they got to Magix, they gave a second statement to the officials as Lucy was taken toward the processing center. A couple of hours later, they were released and a ride was called to take them to the school. Sapphire watched as the city of Magix passed by, but was preoccupied with what Lucy had said.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

Tecna and Sapphire stepped out of the limo onto the Alfea campus, where Faragonda, Griselda, and the Winx waited for them. They were instantly mobbed by their friends, and the chaos lasted some time.

Finally they adjourned to Faragonda's office where they told their tales to an enraptured audience.

"I'm very proud of you both," said Faragonda, "Stopping a plot like that. Tecna, I'm giving you the highest grade."

The Technology Fairy blushed. "Thank you ma'am."

"Sapphire, if I was grading you, I'd give you the same mark," she added. "But as it is, I'm going to recommend to Mr. Trollheimer that he do so."

The blue eyed troll smiled. "We did it together."

Soon they ate lunch together, and while they were in the dining hall many of the other fairies came over to say hello. Amaryl, Kimmy, Ahisa, and Mirta were especially welcome faces.

Mirta had recovered fully from the incomplete headache cure, and assured Sapphire she wasn't mad at Amaryl for the prank. In fact, they were now even better friends.

Sapphire and Tecna gave the half-witch an update on her friend, but left out what Lucy had said about Mirta. They were hoping that someday they would be friends again.

Amaryl asked if Sapphire wanted that spell bead back, but was told to keep it. Some of the other fairies asked, so Sapphire distributed most of her remaining beads among them. She spent some time telling each fairy what kind of bead she had, and how to make a rhyming incantation to activate it. Ms. Faragonda approved, saying it would be an interesting experiment. "Maybe you'll find a way to activate it with your fairy magic." she told them.

Sapphire spent the rest of the day at Alfea, spending several hours in the library. The book created by the BFFL on their first visit was on a wooden stand near the desk. Miss Barbatea was glad to see Sapphire, and directed her to some new arrivals she thought the troll girl might find interesting.

Word came in that the potion given the Hunter Trolls had worn off, and the tribes were separating, leaving behind the more advanced weapons and returning to their normal behavior.

They also learned that Lucy had been released by the Magix Police and she had returned to Cloud Tower.

There was no law covering what she had done. The invasion itself had never even gotten started, and no harm had come to the trolls. Damage to the scout ship was extensive, but it couldn't be proven Lucy had ordered it. The only thing they could make stick was unauthorized entry in the Protected Area, and that only came with a fine.

Sapphire was frustrated with that outcome, and hoped Icy would give Lucy an earful. Tecna told her that if nothing else Ms. Griffin, the Head Witchstress, would.

Sapphire's skoot, laptop, and suitcase was delivered to Alfea, along with Tecna's things and a message saying she would be returning to Trollzopolis with the first diplomatic team from Magix. They would leave for Trollzopolis tomorrow.

That evening she spent as much time with the Winx as she could. Their new member Layla was very nice, and told Sapphire about the mer-race that lived on Andros along with the land-dwellers.

She told them all that she hoped someday to see all their worlds.

The next morning another limo came for Sapphire. It would deliver her to City Hall, from where the diplomats would be leaving. Tecna rode with her, wanting to spend the last hours with her friend. It was likely the last time they would be together for some months.

At City Hall they met the Mayor and the diplomatic team. Sapphire was their first troll, and she reassured them that her people were friendly.

Her things were loaded aboard the shuttle, and they were just waiting for her to finish with the fairy. Finally, Tecna and Sapphire parted from a last hug, promising to keep in touch.

"Thanks, Tec, for this adventure. I'll never forget it, since it's brought us closer as friends," said the troll girl.

Tecna smiled through her tears. "Yes, it has. Have a good trip home, and I'll talk to you soon!"

The fairy stood and watched as her friend's ride home took off, quickly lost in the distance.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

Home at last, Sapphire told her mom the entire story, leaving nothing out.

When she finished, the older Trollzawa female smiled. "I'm very proud of you, dear."

"Really? Thanks, Mom!" Sapphire answered, smiling. "I thought you might be mad."

"You and your friends have had adventures I can only imagine, and from what Mr. Trollheimer says, you all have a great destiny. Who am I to oppose it?

You're not a child any more, and you've been helping against that Simon for the last year. You have knowledge and experience now, and I'm much less fearful about what might happen than I was," she explained. "You have wonderful support and backup, and they are good friends as well."

Sapphire hugged her mother. "You are the greatest, Mom!"

"Now, how about dinner? It's getting late and school starts back tomorrow." Her mom turned toward the kitchen.

"School!" groaned the freckled troll girl, "I'd forgotten about it! I've got to write a report for Mr. Trollheimer!"

"Oh, don't worry. I think it will wait a few days," Mrs. Trollzawa said.

In her room, Sapphire put on her sleepwear and sat on the bed. She was very tired, but was also looking forward to getting back into a normal routine. She was also looking forward to telling her friends about her adventure. They were going to be sooo jealous!

She turned off the lamp, put her glasses on the side table, beat her pillow into submission and settled in. It wasn't long before she drifted off.

The End


End file.
